Disabled Bella
by Agent Tweety Bird 1998
Summary: all human. Bella has severe cerebral palsy and severe rett syndrome
1. Summary One-Twilight

Summary one-twilight

Bella and Rosalie are dating each other and Bella has penis. Bella's penis is 19.8 inches long and 19.8 inches wide. Bella is in wheelchair and has rett syndrome. Bella cannot talk or walk, and has communication device. Isabella Marie swan has scrotum and get Rosalie pregnant. The Cullens only have Emmett, Edward, and Mary Alice Cullen. The Hales has Rosalie and Jasper, and Emmett is dating Jessica. Jasper is dating Mary Alice Cullen, and Edward is dating Angela Weber. Bella is very horny and has erection every single morning, and Angela and Bella are cousins. Charlie Swan and Marjorie Weber are brother and sister by both parents. Bella owns cock locker giganticus giant inflatable 10 inch dildo, bondage set in red, anal bead, egg vibrator, and custom made dildo that size of Bella's penis, inflatable vibration butt plug. Rosalie is spending night at the Cullen's house with Bella, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Emmett. Angela owns cock locker giganticus giant inflatable 10 inch dildo, bondage set in black, anal bead, egg vibrator, custom made dildo that size of Edward's penis, inflatable vibration butt plug. Alice owns cock locker giganticus giant inflatable 10 inch dildo, bondage set in pink, anal bead, egg vibrator, custom made dildo that size of Jasper's penis, inflatable vibration butt plug. Edward's penis is size which is 18.9 inches long and 18.9 inches wide. Jasper's penis is size which is 17.7 inches long and 17.7 inches wide. Bella's penis is in custom made cock cage which fits 19.8 inches long and 19.8 inches wide. Edward's penis is in custom made cock cage which fits 18.9 inches long and 18.9 inches wide. Jasper's penis is in custom made cock cage which fits 17.7 inches long and 17.7 inches wide. Bella is incontinent who wears Tykables diapers, and Rosalie and Bella are kinky and their kinks are age play and wet diaper, and poop diapers. Bella plays a one month old baby who is breastfed by Rosalie. Bella has severe cerebral palsy who wears Knee Ankle Foot Orthosis. The wheelchair is Levo Combi Standing Power Wheelchair and color is red and black. Levo Combi Standing Power Wheelchair has knee supports, and harness, and lap belt. Bella has Tykables baby clothing which is onesie and sleepers. Bella has VitalPak medical bag which holds diapers and medications. Also Bella has schizophrenia and the medications for schizophrenia are clozapine and olanzapine. Bella is lesbian with penis and Rosalie is lesbian, and Charlie is married to Sue Clearwater. The age play will be sexual because some people get arousal from their kinks. Bella has schizophrenic episode every day at 6:30 pm. Mrs. Cullen is Esme and Mr. Cullen is Carlisle and Mrs. Hale is Elizabeth and Mr. hale is Jarrett. Esme and Elizabeth are sisters so Cullen kids and Hale kids are cousins.

 _ **The end of summary one-twilight**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own twilight except for Elizabeth and Jarrett. Stephanie Myers owns twilight saga series.**_


	2. Chapter One: Sex at Cullens

Chapter one: sex in Bella's bedroom at Cullen's house

 **Lemons begins**

Bella is thrusting in and out of Rosalie's vagina and starting to cum. Rosalie is cumming so hard that her sex will be sore and Bella is cumming so hard that her sex will be sore. Rosalie's stomach starting to bloat and still bloating up. Bella is cumming still and making Rosalie's stomach worse. Bella is done cumming and is tired.

 **Lemons ends**

Bella and Rosalie is Bella's bathroom to get clean and Rosalie sat on the toilet letting the cum runs down into the toilet. Rosalie put Bella into a new diaper and has Bella breastfed during the night time. Bella needs a new diaper because the diaper is wet and messy. Rosalie is changing the diaper on Bella and put new clean one on Bella. Rosalie gets Bella in her wheelchair so Bella can get to home from School and is starting to fall sleep in her wheelchair. Bella is in her bed at home to have a nap before Sue is making dinner. Bella has Abram's bed so Bella can get down and packed to take to places and now it is up for bed later today. Rosalie is spending night at Bella's house with her girlfriend Bella. Alice is eating dinner with all of her family and cousin except for Rose. Jasper is dating his cousin Alice and their family is fine with that. Rose would be with her girlfriend because she has not lot of friends because she is special needs with penis. Bella has lots of tutors in every single subject, and Bella and Rosalie are 18 years old. Jasper and Alice are 17 years old, and Edward and Angela are 18 years old. Emmett is 16 years old and Jessica is 16 years old. Isabella can get Rosalie so tired from sex episodes and can get them camping. Emmett can get Isabella into her wheelchair if she falls out of her wheelchair.

 **The end of Chapter one: Sex in Bella's bedroom at the Cullens.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight except for Elizabeth and Jarrett. Stephanie Myers owns Twilight Sagas Series.**


End file.
